DESCRIPTION: The Interdisciplinary Training Program in Psychiatry and Neuroscience provides postdoctoral research training in areas relevant to the neurobiological bases of mental disorders. Taking advantage of the tremendous progress in the understanding of the biology of mental disorders over the past few years, the program is poised to contribute to new discoveries in the upcoming project period, and train the fellows to prepare them for independent research careers. The research interests of the core faculty represent the spectrum of basic and clinical neurosciences relevant to major psychiatric disorders, ranging from molecular and cellular neurobiology, to functional genomics to clinical and neuroimaging research, with an emphasis on translation of basic science to human psychiatric disease. The faculty members are experienced researchers and mentors, and have a record of collaborative interactions and mentoring. The primary vehicle for training is supervised research in a laboratory of one of the core faculty members. This is combined with an organized didactic program in relevant aspects of neuroscience and psychiatric research methodology, and a Core Seminar specific to this program. The program makes available structured, career development advising and learning opportunities (including workshops, discussions, and Individual Development Plans for each trainee). An Individual Development Plan is structured for each trainee in order to optimize training in relation to career goals. Training in responsible conduct of research is integrally woven into the ongoing seminars as well as included in a special series of seminars. The training program provides a unique opportunity for MDs and PhDs to obtain training at the postdoctoral level in basic or clinical neuroscience research oriented toward major psychiatric disorders. Trainees can continue in academia, industry, or other research-related career areas. The goal of the program is to prepare the next generation of psychiatric researchers for a spectrum of independent research careers to investigate the biology of mental disorders.